High School DxD: Fallen Redemption
by Terrence Noran
Summary: An angel who has fallen from grace. A path forged in darkness. A sin never resolved. A secret never revealed. Follow Raynare as she solves the true mystery of her own adventure. Assisted by a dark warrior who has fought in the light, the two set out to unravel the truth and answer about herself. OC x Raynare. Harem. (What a shitty and cliche summary do I have?)
1. Chapter 1: Black

High School DxD: Fallen Redemption

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 1: Black

_'Let me live, Issei. I won't do it again.'_

"Buchou, just end it. I can't think anymore."

"Alright."

_'No no no no no. Not this, please! I'm sorry!'_

"For playing with my pawn's emotions, you deserve to die."

_'I don't want to die! Not yet. I-I'm scared. Someone...please...help me..'_

Suddenly, a black figure crashed through the windows, landing near them. The mysterious figure wore a black outfit similar to what a ninja would wear, a black scarf, a sheathed katana attached to his back. His bright yellow eyes shone through the darkness, although there's light kinda surrounding them. He toward the downed female and knelt in front of her.

"P-please save me! I'll give you anything! Just save me!", she yelled at him. He didn't respond but his hand glowed white for some unknown reason. "Aren't you going to sa-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" What she was supposed to say was interrupted by her own pain-filled scream as the unknown person thrust his hand through her body. The rings glowed green and moved as if it had its own mind. The rings moved out of her fingers and floated all the way to the other unconscious female. He then pulled his hand out of her body. The black haired seemingly teenage girl slumped in agony, breathing heavily.

_'W-what did he do to me? I-it h-hurts so much. Is he going to save me or kill me?'_

"Who are you?", the red headed female, known as 'Buchou', asks. There was no response from him. She asks again, but this time he scoops the downed female and leaves.

As he carries the girl to a nearby house, he stands there as if he was waiting for something. The girl looks up at him, and with all of her might says, 'Thank you, si-" She couldn't finish yet again due to the masked man choking her. She struggled to breathe but it was futile. He punched her in the chest and in her gut, causing her to cough out blood. With one hand to her throat, his other hand grabs her arm and dislocates it, prompting her to scream if it wasn't for the hand on her throat. He then lets go of her neck, grabs the back of her head, and smashes her face first into the ground, knocking her out.

"Hey, you! What are you doing to her?! Leave her alone!", a man's voice yells out. The masked man vanishes, leaving the young injured girl behind. The man approaches the girl. "Poor girl, he won't be hurting you anymore." He starts carrying her back to his home.

**Meanwhile**

"Oi, I did what you asked me to do. She's still alive though. You gonna pay me or not?"

"Fine. Here it is."

"Yes! Sake money!"

There are other things to buy other than just sake, you know. I'm sure that nearly one hundred years of your life taught you things."

"Oh shut up. You just want me to do this shit because you don't want to involve yourself with that Gremory chick."

"I was more interested with the human boy than her."

"That kid with the Sacred Gear. It has tremendous power, I could feel that it was a Longinus."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. What? Ya think I don't know shit?"

"I just thought you would be rusty after so long."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, aren't you going to school tomorrow?"

"Oh shit, forgot about that. Well then, see ya tomorrow."

"By the way, if she comes to attend school there, keep an eye on her."

"Yeah yeah whatever, not like the sealing will come loose."

"I'm serious here. Just check on her from time to time."

"Yeah yeah, sure sure, Azazel."

"Take care, Kuro."

**A/N: Just wanted to write this for kicks, you know. I didn't really name any names here. Of course, you would figure out who the characters are. Don't ask me what they look like, just check the wiki for it. Yes, this is another OC story...again. This is my style. Don't argue. Anyway, the chapters aren't as long as my previous two as their ideas are kinda limited for me right now. So Read, Review, Comment, and Critic...and no bullshit. Have fun and enjoy. **

**Like before, I do not own Highschool DxD, I own my OCs only.**


	2. Chapter 2: She's Back

High School DxD: Fallen Redemption

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 2: She's Back

_'Another day, another time of the year. Wait, fuck that. It's been a week since after the church incident. Asia was revived as a Devil by Buchou, I can't help but feel happy for her. I'm still a little pissed that Raynare didn't get what she deserved but instead went to that yellow-eyed ninja dude back then. Buchou tried to investigate on that dude's identity, but we still couldn't find out about it. She even searched about him in the Underworld and we only got his name: Kuro. That and nothing else. Looks as if his records were wiped out. But, at least we got some closure for a while._

_Also, there was this new student at the school. I think his name was Eien Kageyama or something, I don't care, Girls are fawning all over that guy, why?! Why can't I have what he's having? Oh wait, I have Buchou and the others. Still, this guy has some weird feeling, like I've seen him before. _

_Haah, anyways, I hear another new student is coming here, in this very class! I do hope it's a girl, not a guy. But my gut tells me that something's wrong with this. I just can't pinpoint it...'_

"May I have your attention, please? Let's welcome our new student for this class." In walked a girl who shocked Issei and the rest of the ORC who're with him. "Hello, my name is Yuuma Amano, please take care of me."

"Have a seat next to Issei Hyoudou. Just make sure he doesn't perve on you or something.", the teacher said.

'Yuuma', or rather known by her true name, Raynare, was the Fallen Angel that almost died a week before. You see, after she was found by the man, who coincidentally was a doctor, took her to his family clinic and patched her wounds up. After finding out that she didn't have a home, he adopted her as his daughter. The rest of his family agreed to the idea, even though they still mourned the death of the actual daughter, who died in a car crash. Yuuma, for the first time in her life, felt happy that she had a family to take care of her.

Yuuma sat down beside the person that she 'killed' before. As the teacher started his lecture, Issei grew suspicious of her, as did the others.

**Lunchtime or Recess or Break..What ever the hell you wanna call it**

Yuuma was walking through the hallway when every member of the ORC, including Issei, surrounded her. The red haired girl, who seemed to be the leader of the group stepped forward. Her name was Rias Gremory, President of the Occult Research Club (ORC), heir to the Gremory Family, and younger sister of Sirzechs Gremory. "What are you doing here, Raynare? Are you spying on us this time?"

Yuuma instantly backed away from her. "There is no escape for you. Now, let's finish what we started.", said Rias about to use her Power of Destruction on the frightened Yuuma when a voice called for her.

"Yuuma-chan! Yuuma-chan!", a male student approached them. He wore the standard male uniform, he had amber eyes and black hair. Yes, this guy is none other than Eien Kageyama, the new male student. He seems to know Yuuma eerily...well. Rias, seeing him approaching, drops her hand and disbands the group, not before giving her a warning, "If I see you harming any of my peerage again, I will not hesitate to kill you, understand?" Yuuma nodded fearfully.

"So, you've talked with Rias-sempai?! That's so cool. What did she say?"

"Uh...nothing really important. Ah, I-I'm Yuuma A-amano. Nice to meet you, Eien-san."

"Nah, just call me Eien. So, let's say we go out somewhere, you know, after class."

"Uh..ah...uh..s-sure, why not?"

"Good. I'll be waiting by the gates. See ya."

As soon as he left, her smile faded. A lone tear went down her cheek.

_'I-Issei-kun.'_

**A/N: Another chapter done. If you're wondering why I'm using the word "Perve" as a verb (fucking rhyme), it's because I wanted to...and I've been using that for a long time already. I know it's a noun, I don't care. If I want to make my own vocabulary, I'll do it anyway. Like I said, not really long but touches on a lot of shit but y'all gotta deal with it. Anyway, Read, Review, Comment, and Critic without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own High School DxD. I own my OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3: Deja Vu

High School DxD: Fallen Redemption

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 3: Deja Vu

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I got lost a little bit. But I'm fine now."

"So, let's go out on a date."

"D-date?!"

"Yeah! If you don't want, it's okay."

"N-no no, it's fine."

"Alrighty, let's go!"

_"Will...will you go out on a date with me, Issei-kun?"_

Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched by an unknown group.

**Nighttime **

The so-called date went surprisingly well, if not, even better than what Yuuma expected. They went to various malls, ate out together, even bought each other gifts to remind them of their date. Yuuma had a strange feeling because the very shops and food that she ate along with Eien were the very the same ones she had with Issei. The feeling creeped up to her, but she shrugged it off as mere coincidence.

Lastly, they came to a fountain. The feeling came back with full force as she had goosebumps just by being there. Eien put his bag on the ground and opened it. "I'm sorry that it would come to this but..." he pulls out two pistols and points them at Yuuma, who was shocked. "could you die for me?"

_"Could you...die for me?"_

"Ha ha ha ha, deja vu, isn't it?", he smiles. Yuuma backs away in fear, remembering how she killed Issei on the very spot she stood on. "What's wrong, can't you use your Fallen Angel powers, eh Raynare-chan?"

"H-how do you know m-my n-name?"

"Same way how you did with Issei, observation...and some orders from the higher ups."

She prepares to transform when a group of stray devils arrive at their spot.

"Well well well, ain't that a little lovely? Strays."

The strays closed in on Yuuma, or Raynare, and Eien, hoping that they get to devour both of them.

"Okay..Mexican standoff here, except we're Japanese, you're not exactly human, and we're surrounded by pretty much other non-human shits. But you know what..." He winks at her and points at the strays. "...I'm not human too." He proceeds to shoot all of the strays with his twin pistols (duh). The devils fell one after another during this onslaught. "You should join in too, might need some help. Oh, watch out. (Shoots a devil behind her) You owe me.", he said prompting Raynare to transform and start fighting as well.

**After a while**

All the strays were all dead, thanks to both Eien and Raynare dispatching them together. Suddenly, she forms a light spear and aims at Eien, who pointed one of his pistols at her. "Who are you?"

"That any way to talk to the guy who gave you a family, who saved your life from the Gremory chick, and probably negotiated for the approval for you to be enrolled here?", He asks while his amber eyes became yellow.

"YOU!" She prepared to throw her spear at him but hesitated to do so, seeing the fact that she could've died from Rias' hand instead of being with her family. She lowered her hand slowly. "You said you were ordered to do those things. Who gave you your orders?"

"Wasn't exactly ordered but told anyway. Although, it was a favor anyway. It's Azazel, your boss."

"Azazel-sama put you up to this? He wouldn't do this. You must've blackmailed him or threatened him in some way."

"Nah, we're buddies. He even paid me to do it. Can you imagine that? The top dog of every big bad Fallen Angel asked a personal favor from an old friend and even paid him to do it. Normally, I would call bullshit but that actually takes the cake."

"You also said that you're not human, what are you then?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm both human and not at the same time. You know, I'm like Baraqiel's sadistic daughter except my half is NOT a Fallen Angel. Actually, I'm half-human, half-demon, not devil because they get confused with that, demon. I'm also older than you, how old are you exactly?"

"Nearing 40 years old."

"Well, I'm nearing 100."

"So yeah, call your parents and tell them that you'll come home tomorrow because you'll be staying with me."

"B-but what am I supposed to wear at your house?"

"Oi, I live in an apartment, that's a different thing. Also, I dig your alias, you know."

"I can also tell Eien isn't your name, so tell me what's yours."

"It's Kuro."

**A/N: Yeah, I'm really doing this for fun. I'm not much taking this seriously, even though the story has some serious moments. Some of you might've predicted that Eien is Kuro and vice versa. Yeah, three chapters in what...a couple of hours. Pfft, easy. Anyway, Read, Review, Comment, and Critic without any bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own High School DxD, I own my OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends Again

High School DxD: Fallen Redemption

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 4: Friends Again

"Okay, while we're at school, if they see us together, just say we're childhood friends."

"Got it, Kuro...I mean, Eien."

"You did that on purpose, 'Yuuma'."

"Maybe."

"Also, does anyone else know about you apart from the Devils?"

"No, not really."

"Good. Keep it that way. Also, gain as much friends as possible, and try your best to limit contact with 'them'. We don't which ones still hold a grudge against you."

"Oh, I have that already."

"Just limit with what you have to say to them, so it wouldn't be obvious to them that you're avoiding them."

"Got it."

The two disguised students walked into the school together, gathering plenty of attention, especially from the girls, who're spreading rumors and gossips all around the campus. The boys were jealous that the most popular guy is with one of the most popular girls around. Due to these factors, both the ORC and Student Council have been attracted to the commotion as well. Yuuma has slowly gotten even more popular in school, gaining friends and attention even comparing her to the likes of Rias and Akeno.

**ORC Club Room**

"We have to do something about this, Rias.", Kiba said. He was worried about the popularity increase between the two students. Due to Eien being more popular than before, the girls shifted their attention towards him and lost interest in Kiba.

"Hmm, what is Raynare doing here? And according to some sources that may have talked to him, he says that they're childhood friends. Koneko, Kiba, try to befriend him, see what is his relationship with Raynare. Asia, try to befriend Raynare, get ahold of her trust, and see what's she up to."

"Yes, Buchou." The three devils left.

"Um, Rias-senpai."

"Yes, Issei?"

"I want to go along with with Asia."

"Why? She'll be fine."

"I just don't trust her. She...killed Asia..."

"I understand your pain, but as you see, she's alive as a Devil like you."

"Please, just as a added measure."

"Fine."

**After School **

The four devils are following both Eien and Raynare to what they assume is their headquarters. They were shocked when they saw them split up. The group themselves split up as well to their designated targets. Kiba and Koneko to Eien and Issei and Asia to Raynare. They thought they weren't gonna be noticed by them. Boy, were they so wrong.

**With Yuuma**

As she walking to her home, she remembered what Eien told her before they split up.

_"Yuuma, we're being followed."_

_"Who is it?"_

_"It's Rias' peerage. Looks like they've been ordered to tail us or get ahold of our trust. I could guess that the blonde girl and Sacred Gear brat is yours and the cat and dumbass is mine."_

_"What should we do?"_

_"Play along. Let them follow you into your home. If blondie manages to try making friends with you, just go along with it. Anyway, that Sacred Gear brat probably is there for added measure."_

_"So they don't trust me yet."_

_"Precisely, especially coming from someone who specializes in deception."_

_"Watch it. I'm not that type anymore."_

_"Oh, that so? Anyway, be careful and your training starts tomorrow."_

_"Okay."_

She finally reaches to her home. Knowing her family's schedule, they would probably be home late, which is a perfect time to let them in her home. She opens her door and says, "I'm home!" Before closing the door, she decides to rattle them up a bit. "I know you two were following me. You can show yourselves, anyway my family isn't around for an hour or so, you can come in." And before she closes the door, Issei and Asia came out of their hiding, approaching with caution. Yuuma feigns shock and surprise which seemed to work against them, as they probably thought the plan worked.

She invites them in her home. They were still cautious around her. It comes as no surprise to her, seeing as she 'killed' both of them, of course they would still be wary of her. They sat down on her family's couch. "So, what would you like to drink, Asia-san, Issei-san?" They didn't respond.

"Oh, straight to the point, I see." She sat down on the opposite couch. "Why were you two following me?"

"Oh uh, we just wanted to make friends with you. We didn't have a chance due to certain stuff in the past, so uh yeah that's it. I'm sure Asia-chan feels the same way.", Issei casually said.

Yuuma smiled, not a fake smile that she was used to, but a genuine smile. Even though she knew they were trying to deceive her, all she wanted was to see them again. She shed some tears which did not go unnoticed.

"Is there something wrong, Raynare-san?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm just happy, that's all."

**CRASH!**

A window broke, interrupting Yuuma from her moment. She wiped her tears and went to investigate.

"Whoa, what a bad shpot to crahshland when you're drunk. Hope I donsh crash into Yuuma's plash or she'll kill me." she recognizes the voice to be none other than Eien. She runs into her bedroom, only to find Eien sprawled on the floor, with sake in hand. Her eye began twitching as she tried to control her anger, but it was futile. She grabbed Eien's head and threw him out of the window. "AND STAY OUT!" She went back downstairs with a happy expression on her face. "Raynare-san, what happened?", Asia asks.

"Just taking out the trash."

**A/N: This is probably the longest chapter out of well, this story, I think. Again, don't ask me who this or that person's identity and appearance, just look for it in the wiki. Anyway, Read, Review, Comment, and Critic without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I do not own High School DxD. I own my OCs only.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Brand New Partner

High School DxD: Fallen Redemption

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 5: A Brand New Partner

"So, how's her training?"

"She's doing well. She nearly on her third pair."

"That fast?"

"Hey, I'm a great teacher. Plus, where's my money?"

"Here. How much do you think I'm owing you?"

"A shit ton of money for helping you get info about Kokabiel."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. So, any news about Gremory?"

"Seems like Riser showed up. And Issei is being Issei."

"Oh?"

"Now, they're training for the Rating Games."

"That's something I would like to see, a glimpse of the boy's power."

"You're gathering data for your research, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Well, good luck in it then. We're going to mess up whatever Kokabiel's been doing."

"Take good care of your 'partner', Kuro."

"Whatever."

**At one of the abandoned churches**

"Hurry up! We don't want Kokabiel-sama to be angry!", yelled one Fallen Angel.

"Oh, what happens if he does?" Kuro appeared in a new outfit. His black hair now stood up, and he only has a face mask. His black ninja garb has slightly changed, instead of the entire thing being black, there are now streaks of grey and white on some parts of his clothing. His katana is still attached to his back.

"Who are you?! Why have you come here?"

"I'm here to gather information from you guys."

"We're not obligated to tell you anything."

"I was afraid you'd say that. So, I'm here to introduce to you my partner, Reira." Reira came down and folded her four black wings. She wore a long black and silver robe with long sleeves. Her face was covered with white bandages, except for her violet eyes. "Reira is like you guys, a fallen angel. But, she has a grudge for Kokabiel and anyone affiliated with him right now. You're gonna tell me what he's up to or I'll let her kill you all. So, choose."

"We will never betray Kokabiel-sama! We are loyal to him until the end!"

"Do whatever you want." Reira nodded and summoned her light spears, which are all around them. All the other fallen angels prepared to fight her. More light spears appeared everywhere.

And so, screams of terror and agony filled the once-silent night.

**The next morning**

"You had to overdo it, didn't you, Ray."

"Shut up, Kuro! You said to do whatever I want, right?!"

"If you spared that dude, I would've been paid better."

"It'd be nicer if you didn't have sake all the time, you know. I would like to see you sober for an entire month."

"What?! I can't do that!"

"Anyway, what do you think about the Rating Games? Do you think that Gremory will win?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I've known the Phenex family before. Their abilities are kinda advantageous for them, which makes them nearly invulnerable to any attack, except a few. Riser is one cheating asshole, he is. He'll use a cheat or a fucking trump card in case he starts to lose. Not even Rias would stand a chance. I know some of his peerage because I've met them way back before they became his 'slaves'."

"But won't anyone disqualify them for doing something like that?"

"The Rating Game is like a chessboard with slightly modified rules. But every game has a loophole and it can also be exploited. From what I've learned, there are several loopholes that can be used, depending on the player who knows them and takes advantage of it. I remember that Riser knows one of them and is capable of discreetly using it without anyone's knowledge of it. I'm sure his family had enough of his stupidity but they too fucking lazy to do shit to their heir."

"So what are going to do?"

"Nothing."

"What?!"

"Yeah, we're going to watch the fight and...probably see how it goes. What better way to watch it at the actual place."

"WE have to go to the Underworld?!"

"Yep. Don't worry, I know Zek really well, in fact, I'll ask him to let us watch and provide a few explanations."

"Huh?"

"About YOU being there, idiot! Of course, it would be a problem for the nobles if a Fallen Angel was around, in their territory, no less." Raynare, in her Yuuma form, pondered for a bit. He was right. Fallen Angels are not exactly liked in the Underworld, and with her being there without Kuro might start another war.

"Oh, right."

"Besides, don't you wanna cheer for them, too?"

"I...I...uh...None of your business!"

"But, you have to arrive in as Reira."

"Then how am I supposed to cheer?! The stupid outfit doesn't let me talk, and my telepathy is connected to you, idiot!"

"Ever heard of 'cheering silently' or how 'bout praying? They work."

"I hate you."

"Ever more the reason for me to like you." She blushed at those words. Lately, she noticed that her affections for Issei have been decreasing, while for Kuro are increasing. Although she still loves Issei, even though she killed him, she wanted to be with Kuro more. He noticed this and began teasing her whenever he's bored or his so-called 'sake-less times.'

"Aw, two people in love. I thought that Kuro would find a boyfriend.", Azazel said as he approached the two.

"Ahh, Azazel-sama! Please forgive me! I didn't mean for it to happen, I thought he was dangerous. I'll gladly accept your punishment!"

"No no no, I'm not here for that. I already forgave you, and I'm here to talk to you about something."

"Fssshhh. ALERT! ALERT! Asshole detected. Asshole detected. Permission to kick his ass, Azazel-san."

"No."

"Why'd you fucking bring Vali here, dumbass?!"

"Ah, he's your and Ray's brand new partner. Enjoy."

"Oi, you forgot something."

"Oh yeah, I forgot something. Can I talk with you...in private?"

"Ray, keep him company. He might get lost or something. I won't like it if he screams for his mommy like last time."

"Fuck you, Kuro!"

"I still hate you." _'But how come I don't? Maybe I should do thi-NO! Bad Raynare! Your heart is for Issei-kun only. But...what if he doesn't love me anymore? No, he does. He STILL does! Be patient, girl. You'll have your way with him.' _She began to think impure thoughts while giggling mischievously, which unnerved Vali.

_'Albion, I'll be with one cra- no two crazy partners.'_

_**'You said it.'**_

**With Azazel**

"What do you wanna talk about?", Kuro said before taking a drink from his sake.

"Do you still know what Kokabiel's doing lately?"

"No, why?"

"He planning to start another war."

At that point, Kuro stopped drinking for a while, thinking.

"Also, he just stole three Excaliburs from a church or something."

"Damn, he's that desperate? The church will probably counteract this shit by sending exorcists here. What a fucking headache this thing will be."

"Yeah. So, here's the thing, I want you and your 'partners' to intercept Kokabiel and his posse and apprehend them."

"Got it. So, where's Vali gonna stay?"

"With you."

"Oh."

As Kuro was about to drink again, he suddenly realized something. He shouted to Azazel's retreating figure. "Oi!"

"Yes?"

"You're gathering data on Vali's Sacred Gear, aren't you?"

No response was given for a while. Kuro patiently waited for his answer.

"Yeah.", he muttered before he left.

"Dumbass.", he mumbled before taking a drink.

**A/N: Another long one. Well, can't do nothing 'bout it. If you have questions, just fucking ask. Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own High School DxD, just my OCs.**


	6. Chapter 6: Game Start

High School DxD: Fallen Redemption

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 6: Game Start

_Are you sure this will work?_

"Of course, it will. Just trust me."

"Oh? Like that time when you humiliated Baraqiel in front of every Fallen Angel?"

"Oi, I was drunk!"

"Says you."

_Enough! I'm worried._

"For Issei, right?"

_I'm also worried for Asia, asshole._

"And that is why we have Fallen Angels. They're all perverts, like Reira and Azazel."

_I hate you._

"As if you hate me."

"So, Kuro, what if the chicken cheats and wins?"

"Then I'll challenge him and scare the shit out of him too."

_Isn't that a bit reckless?_

"Only you would call it reckless."

"I would call it stupid."

"Oi, it's a brilliant plan. Do you have any plans better than mine, huh Vali?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Kill Riser."

_Now that's stupid._

"You said it."

"Hey, what did you say about me?!"

"Idiot, she can't talk through that outfit. She has to take it off. And no, she isn't naked under that robe."

"I wasn't planning on peeking anyway."

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"Okay! Maybe a little."

"And that's why we guys are perverts. We like tits, ass, and boobies."

_Isn't tits and boobies the same thing?_

"Silence. I'm a genius."

_Says you._

**Rating Game, Some weird ass dimension disguised as a Gym**

"Yo, Riser."

"Aw shit, it's Kuro."

"How are your slav- no, bitches, no no what's that word? Whores? Oi, Reira, what's that word?"

_Team._

"Prostitutes? Reira, wrong word."

_And you're blaming me?_

"I was joking."

"Didn't look like he was joking."

"Fuck you, Vali."

"He meant peerage, Riser! He has brain damage from drinking too much sake."

"His plan was to kill you when you win."

"I will kill you first before him. No, maybe after Issei."

"And that's why we have indecisive jerks like him. He couldn't decide who to kill first."

"Why you piece of motherfucking shitstain! After Riser, I'll tear you apart. Change that, after Riser and Issei, then you."

"See?"

A magic circle appeared. Out came Rias' peerage, Grayfia, Sona's peerage, and Serafall.

"Oh no, it's Sera."

"Oh, it's you Kuro-chan."

"Wait, that's Kuro?!", exclaimed Rias' and Sona's peerage.

"Yo. Oh, it's Fia."

"That's Grayfia, Kuro."

"I know that. Oi, Sera. I thought Zek would be here."

"Sirzechs-chan won't be coming. And here's your sake."

"Whoo!"

_Aw great, he's gonna get drunk again._

"Leviathan-san, what is he doing here?", asked Rias.

"He's one of our old friends. He knows all of us, including the Angels and Fallen Angels. Why, you know him?"

"He came in and saved the Fallen Angel we were trying to kill."

"He wouldn't do that unless it was a favor from Azazel or bribed with sake money."

_Wow, really accurate assumptions, right Kuro?_

"Shut up, Reira."

"Oh, who's she? I could sense that she's a fallen angel."

"This is Reira, and yes, she is what you say she is, a fallen angel. She would like to talk with all of you but she can't."

"Ohh? Why's that, Kuro-chan?"

"Well, uh Kokabiel cut her tongue off and left her for dead. I saved her from dying and now here she is."

_You are such an experienced liar. What are you going to tell them next, huh, oh great and powerful one?_

"I'm getting there."

"How is she communicating with you?"

"Believe it or not, she knows telepathy but it only works with me."

_At least that's not a lie. _

"Okay, then who's this guy?"

"Name's Vali. Pleasure to meet you, Miss?"

"Serafall Leviathan."

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her."

"My name is Sona Sitri. A pleasure to meet you, Vali-san.

"Why won't he answer me?", Serafall pouted.

"Well, for one, if you start acting maturely. And two, if you didn't wear your cosplay shit."

"What's wrong with it?"

"EVERYTHING!" Serafall started sobbing in a cute way.

"So, why are you here, Kuro-san?"

"Watching. You?"

"Referee. Serafall-sama will be the witness."

"And Sona?"

"Same."

"By the way, why not the Underworld?"

"Sirzechs-sama got lazy."

"As expected of Zek. I expected that when he became "Lucifer", he'd mature. But nooo, he's still the same."

"Give him a chance."

"Heh, I'll tell him that anyway. So, start the game then."

"I was getting to that."

"Come on you two, let's take a seat.", Kuro said.

Grayfia was taking her time mentioning the rules and gameplay to Rias and her peerage. Kuro got bored and yelled, "OI, FIA! SKIP THE FUCKING RULES AND START THE FUCKING MATCH!"

Her right eye twitched. "I was getting to that."

"SEEMS LIKE YOU WEREN'T!"

"One more word and I'll freeze you."

"AS IF I'M AFRAID OF THA-" Kuro froze, literally.

"Now, let's begin. Riser, are you ready?"

"I'm always ready."

"Rias?"

"Yes."

"Game Start."

**A/N: If you have questions, just ask. The italics are usually Reira (Raynare/Yuuma) talking, not thoughts, talking telepathically. That answer was in advance. Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own High School DxD, just my OCs.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Fallen's Sin

High School DxD: Fallen Redemption

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 7: A Fallen's Sin

_I can't believe they lost. _

"They must've cheated! Kuro, did you see any loopholes?"

"Whazh loopballs? Balls donaav loops."

_Oh no, he's drunk. I should've broken that stupid sake bottle._

"Haah, whaz yu sain abut me, Reirare?"

_Okay, that's enough, Kuro. You almost said my name._

"Zo wat? I can shay yor nem weneber I fucking wanht." Kuro stood up and staggered towards Riser who was gloating about Rias' loss. "Execuze meh, you shiken madhafaka. I wahnt to congrat-congha-combatulayt-tank you forr yur whin. Heez yur rewahd." He moved to hold the back of Riser's head, albeit sloppily, before tightening the grip and smashing his head to the ground. He then vomited on his head, grossing out Riser's peerage. "What? Ever seen a drunk guy before? No, oh well. Oh yeah, when he wakes up, tell him the next time I see him, I will let Reira take his manhood."

They nodded back.

"Oh, Xuelan, Karlamine, when I come back, you can join me again. That goes for anyone willing to go against Riser, even his sis." He walked over to Rias and her peerage. "Sorry that y'all lost. Zek's not gonna be happy about this. Fia, not so much. Sera, she's busy with her sister. Reira's sad that her friends lost, especially Asia and Issei. And you Akeno, couldn't you use Holy Lightning?"

"No."

"Your father wil-"

"I don't care! I'd rather die than use that wretched power!"

"Heh, and that's why we have overpowered hybrids. They always have a grudge. I'm not an exception there."

"Huh?"

"You know what, maybe you should die and regret not using it. I used to hate my demonic side and refused using it to avoid being alone. But, after using it to protect someone, I realized it's not so bad. I shouldn't hate it, I should accept it."

"What if I don't?"

"Then it is what it is. It's life. Sometimes, it's a piece of cake and sometimes it's like checking if a rock has a vagina."

"Oh...wait, what?"

"Trust me, you'll understand."

"I didn't understand that last part."

"Moving on. Issei, you've hit a girl before. Why're you hesitating?"

"Raynare was different, she's a monster."

"That so?" He motioned for Reira to get closer, to hear what Issei had to say, except that Issei didn't know that Reira and Raynare are the same person.

"I will never forgive her. She was naive to accept that we're friends. And due to her, I can't even confess that I like Rias-sempai!"

Reira felt guilty at Issei's misery. She wanted to apologize but she couldn't speak.

"Issei-san, that's enough. I already forgave her."

"No, Asia-chan, you don't understand! She toyed with me, my feelings, everything! I could wish that she was here so she could hear all the shit I would say to her."

_'Actually, you got that wish, except you don't know about it.'_

_Please stop, i-it hurts._

"What if, let's say, she loves you?"

"Loves me? Loves me?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I don't even like her anymore. If she dies, she could rot in Hell for all I care."

*SLAP*

"Asia-chan."

"Don't say these things, Issei-san. When we tried to pretend that we're her friends, she cried. I felt sorry for her, so I forgave her. You should too."

"Don't tell me you got fooled by her crocodile tears, Asia-chan. Last time I checked, she's a Fallen Angel! Lying is their specialty. That means that's what they're good at!"

Reira looked calm, but inside she was angry and depressed. She moved in closer but Kuro held her shoulder in a tight grip.

_Let me go, Kuro._

He shook his head.

_Now._

"No."

_Let me go, dammit!_

"I already told you, no."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, right?"

_Let. Me. Hit. Him._

He ignored her and instead gripped her shoulder even harder.

_Fuck this, I'm out._

"Reira! Dammit!"

As soon as he left, Vali came up to Issei's face.

"So, you have Ddraig, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Albion told me, ain't that right?"

**"Good to see you again, my rival."**

**"It's been too long. Let's fight."**

"Alright! Let's kick his ass."

A fight ensued between the two Sacred Gear users.

**Outside**

"Ray, what's wrong with you?"

Reira took off her clothing to reveal her Fallen Angel outfit. "For once, I thought I could still love him. But after seeing that he actually hates me, I...just...don't feel the same."

"Go talk to him."

"No! Then I would hear those words. Words of distrust and hate."

"That's not true, Ray."

"Of course it is! All those things he said about me, he wasn't lying...that was what I was doing. I thought that after I killed him, what I felt would go away like any other male I've been with. Instead, I found myself falling in love with him. I wanted to be with him. But when he became a Devil, my feelings for him were still there. But my hatred for Devils swallowed me in its darkness, making me the person he hated most. After killing Asia, I felt pain but the other me felt joy because I had her Sacred Gear. Heh, I just realized something."

"?"

"My reason to face him after killing Asia. Since the pain proved too much for me to handle, I wanted for it end by my death. That's right, I wanted to die by his hand. It would've succeeded if you didn't come along and ruined it for me. Because of you, I'm now alive and now experience his hatred of me."

Kuro had enough of her talk. He walked over to her and punched her in the gut. She went down on her knees. "If you didn't say that you felt regret after doing whatever the hell you did, you would be a monster."

"No, I already am a monster. I...committed a great sin and for that I shall repent."

"You're making it up by working with me."

"No. No matter how good I do behind his back, he won't acknowledge me. He won't forgive me and...I ironically respect that."

"What are you doing?"

"Kuro, I quit."

"Wait! You can't just quit!"

"I don't care. After all, he is..."

As she looked up into sky, a tear went down her face. She smiled and spread her wings and flew away.

"...my Sin."

**A/N: Yeah, Raynare quits after hearing Issei's true feelings for her. What happens next? How will Kuro react? Find out on the next chapter of 'High School DxD: Fallen Redemption'. Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy. **

**I do not own High School DxD, just my OCs.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Rescue Trio

High School DxD: Fallen Redemption

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 8: The Rescue Trio

"Kuro, what do we do now?"

"We'll go in as planned, and kick the shit out of Riser...with Issei's help of course."

"What about Raynare?"

"She quit."

"Oh. So what are we gonna do first?"

"Rile Issei up, assist him in going to the Underworld, beat the shit out of Riser's peerage, and let Issei fight Riser himself."

"Is that gonna work?"

"Of course, we're gonna go wild on the engagement. So, don't mind about holding back."

"Right."

**Back at the ORC**

"I can't believe we lost."

"We have to rescue her!"

"We can't do that. The entire place is for nobles only."

"I don't care!"

"Then how?! How do we go back there?"

Suddenly, the door burst open. The Devils were startled by it and took their stances to prepare fighting their unknown assailants.

"I believe I could help." In walked...Eien?! They were surprised by his appearance.

"Eien, what are you talking about?"

"Simple, Akeno, I'm talking about a magic circle to the Underworld."

"Hah? Eien, how do you know about this?"

"Ha! Let me show you guys." Eien's hair stood up and his eye color changed from amber to yellow. He pulled his sake bottle and bit off the cork and spat it out and started drinking. "Hello, folks. I'm Kuro. Nice to meet you."

"No way. Buchou thought that you looked suspicious. Also, where's Raynare, I mean, Yuuma."

Kuro didn't respond and transformed into his outfit. He walked closer to look at Issei for a bit, then punched him in the jaw.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"She really loved you. She wanted to die for you. But you fucking ruined it."

"Like I said, I don't care what she felt!"

"She almost tried to hit you back at the Rating Games. I stopped her from doing so."

"She wasn't with you. I only saw you and Reira-sa-...oh, I guess she heard it. Good for her."

"It's because of you, that she became good. It's because of you, that she wanted to be friends with you. It's also because of you, that she fell in love with you!"

"What?"

"Yeah, she confessed it to me...before she quit. She said that back at the church, she wanted you to kill her to avenge Asia."

"She...said that..to me? No, it's all lies! You're lying to me!"

"She hasn't lied ever since you and Asia 'proclaimed' her as your friend."

"Then why didn't she reveal herself to me?"

"She was scared of you."

"Why?"

"Because you're her Sin."

"Sin?"

"Her reason to repent herself until you deem her worthy of forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?"

"I can't talk to you too much about it, talk to Ray about it. She'll tell you everything."

Issei has never felt this bad before. He felt a heavier burden on him.

"Oi, if you sit there and turn emo, how can you rescue Rias?"

"I'm not an emo! And I'll rescue her!"

"So you can touch her boobs."

"Then I can touch her boobs!"

"Then you can suck your own dick."

"Then I can suck my own dic-hey!"

"For a moment there, I thought you became gay."

"So, can you take me there?"

"Yeah, just a minute. Oi, Vali! Stop flirting with Sona and get your ass over here so we can go!"

"Just so you know, I wasn't flirting."

"Yeah right." He put out his hand, the free one not holding the sake, and opened a magic circle.

"Issei, you ready?"

"Of course, I am. I'm epic."

"At staring at naked guys."

"At staring at naked gu-stop doing that!"

"Alright. Alright. Vali, you ready."

"Whatever, you sake-drinking dumbass."

"Let's go."

**A/N: If you have a problem with the title, don't ask. Read, Review, Comment, Critic without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own High School DxD. I own my OCs.**


	9. Chapter 9: Shadow Warrior

High School DxD: Fallen Redemption

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 9: Shadow Warrior

**Engagement Party, Underworld**

"We are here to commemorate the engagement of Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex and Riser's win in the Rating Games.", Lord Phenex announced. As he continued speaking, Grayfia and Sirzech were at the back, whispering to one another.

"Is there any way for it to be disrupted?"

"I don't know, Sirzechs-sama, but it's possible that Kuro will come here and voice his opinions on this."

"We'll see about that."

**With Rias and Riser**

"Once we get married, no one can stop us, not even Kuro."

"As if I would want to get married, you scum."

"Now now, we wouldn't want my future wife-to-be to speak like that."

"Fuck...you."

"Listen to me, bitch. I'm a member of the all-powerful Phenex family. You may be a member of the Gremory family and Lucifer's younger sister, but you don't have power in family affairs or anything here in the Underworld. I won against your puny peerage with my superior one. That shows how unstoppable I am in getting what I want."

"What about Kuro?"

"Kuro? In all aspects, Kuro is strong, very strong. But I think he's a weakling, preferring to get friendly with the Satans instead of fighting them. And, I saw that his team consisted of a Fallen Angel and a Sacred Gear user affiliated with them. To all of you, he seems like he has guts. To me, he is one annoying, insulting, coward, piece of shit that doesn't deserve to be in he-"

**BOOOOM! **

The large door exploded, surprising everyone. Plenty of them became tensed as they felt a huge amount of energy originating from outside the door. And it seems to be coming closer.

"And that's we have arrogant pricks like you, they just can't shut up.", a familiar voice called out.

"You could just open the door."

"I wanted the entrance to be more epic."

"Says you."

"RISER! GIVE BACK RIAS-SEMPAI!"

"So you can kiss him."

"So I can kiss yo-damn it! Stop!"

"Then don't keep falling for it, perve."

"Really, just you three? I was really expecting a bit...more."

"We're enough."

"Alright, I challenge you guys to a Rating Game. If I lose, you can have Rias back and possibly some or all of my peerage. If I win, not only you won't have Rias back, but you three will become my slaves. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay, let's make this happen."

Riser opened the same dimension he used before. All of them stepped in.

"Same rules?"

"Yeah."

"Fia, start the match."

"Riser-san, are you sure about this?", Grayfia reluctantly asked.

"Of course, why?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, let's start."

"Yes, Riser-san." _'Your funeral.' _"Game Start."

"All Pawns go!"

**With the Trio**

"Issei, we're going to handle some of his peerage while you deal with the rest and Riser. Spare him because we have _some_ business with him. Remember, go wild."

"Got it."

Vali, you take half."

"Yeah, whatever."

The trio rushed towards Riser's peerage, who're all having the mixed feelings about fighting them. Well, mixed towards Kuro and Vali and not towards Issei. Guess they don't expect much of him. Who would be? To them and maybe everyone else, he's a low-class devil with a Sacred Gear who's naïve to everything around him except his indecent fantasies. To a few others, he's a person with so much potential but has yet to unlock it.

As Issei rushed to the three other pawns, he shouted, "Dress Break!" With that being said, the victims' clothes disappeared instantly, leaving them bare naked and unwilling to fight. As this happened, many reactions took place, mostly of disgust. Kuro looked impassive but inside he was both annoyed and excited. Vali was bored. Riser was pissed.

"THREE OF RISER'S PAWNS HAVE RETIRED!"

"Shit! Okay, the rest of you, just stop him now!"

"Yes, Riser-sama."

"Really, bringing out the big guns.", Kuro said. His hands became black and disappeared. Some of the pawns and his rook tried to find him. "Where the hell is he?!" Riser's rook then looked down and found a hand through her body and along came a chilling voice. "Right...here...missy." She looked up and saw bright yellow eyes staring back at her. He took his hand out of her body as she slumped to the ground and disappeared. "So...ready...for...more?" The rest became frightened and surrendered.

"THREE OF RISER'S PAWNS AND ROOK HAVE RETIRED!"

"Impressive.", Vali commented as he took down the rest of the peerage.

"TWO OF RISER'S PAWNS AND BISHOP HAVE RETIRED!"

Karlamine came and tried to slash Kuro with her sword, and to her surprise, he caught it. "Attacking from behind? That's so unlike you, Karla-chan."

"Well, you're an exception."

Xuelan moved in and kicked him, which he retaliated with a backhand to her face. "Attacking me when my guard is down, really?"

"Like she said, _you're _an exception."

"Okay, then." He disappeared again. "What the fuck?!"

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. J-just stay with me and don't get separated." They stood back-to-back looking both left and right for him. "Dress Break!" Their clothes were stripped, leaving them naked. He appears behind them. "Surprise, motherfuckers!" He took their heads and slammed them face-first to the ground, knocking both of them out.

"And that's how you do both at the same time."

"RISER'S ROOK AND KNIGHT HAVE RETIRED!"

"Any more, chicken?"

Riser gritted his teeth as his so-called "powerful and prized" peerage being taken out in front of him. Rias, on the other hand, smirked at this. "What's wrong? Are you losing?"

"Shut up, you bitch!" _'I can't lose. I can't possibly lose, dammit!' _"Yubelluna, use it now."

"B-but Riser-sama, t-there's still some of our comrades out the-"

"I don't give a damn! Do as I say or you'll be punished, understand?!"

"Y-yes, Riser-sama." _'I'm sorry, everyone.'_

"Bomb Barrage." Bombs made out of demonic energy rained down on all of their foes and some of the other members, taking out the rest of the peerage fighting the trio.

"TWO OF RISER'S BISHOPS HAVE RETIRED!"

"Wow, you ordered your own subordinate to sacrifice your own peerage just so you could take us out? That's dirty, even for you." When the smoke cleared, only Issei and Vali were there. "For that, you shall suffer." Suddenly, the entire place became dark. Riser, if he wasn't frightened earlier, he sure was now. He heard a woman scream. He looked to his side, only for his Queen to be nowhere in sight. He heard more screams, screams of agony and terror. "Yubelluna! Yubelluna! Where are you?!"

"M-mas...t-ter."

"Where are you?!"

"M-ma-as..t-ter."

"Yubelluna, is that you?"

"S-sa..v-ve m-me, p-please."

**"Shh shh, you don't need to call out for him. You just worry about yourself."** Again, she screamed. **"****Hahahaha, tell me, what does it feel like?! Oh, the agony! The terror! Tell me, what does your body feel? What does the body feel when your guts have been ripped out?! Your muscles torn very slowly?! You bones shattering?! Your body being ripped to pieces?! Your soul being taken away from your body?! No no no, don't tell me. It's pain, right? Does it feel...good? Tell me, what does pain feel like? Me? I've experienced plenty. And soon, your master will feel the same way."**

"RISER'S QUEEN HAS RETIRED!"

Light came out and everything can be seen again. The audience were still shaken from the voice. It was dark and demonic, scaring even Lord Phenex and surprisingly, even Sirzechs himself. Grayfia looked calm, but inside she was terrified. She hated experiencing it again. That very voice that still haunted her dreams and made her refuse fighting that "thing" herself.

Kuro was seen standing there. Blood covered his hands and were dripping on the ground. His eyes opened, only to stare at Riser, whose face was filled in horror. He then looked at Yubelluna, who was there, still scared. He gave a grin towards her. She crawled away screaming, "You monster!"

"Oh, Riser, you're the only one left."

"Ah I-im sorry, I don't th-" Riser was instantly grabbed by the throat by the yellow-eyed half-demon.

"Get over there and fight, asshole!" Kuro threw Riser at Issei, who immediately punched Riser to the face. Riser got up and blocked all of Issei's blows while attacking with his own. He prepared his attack and launched it at Issei. "Divide!" Issei took it head-on, receiving no injuries or anything of the sort. "What?! How?!"

"Simple, really. My Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing, weakens your attack making your piece of shit attack of yours completely useless. What're you gonna do now, huh, asshole?", Vali explained.

Issei rushed and proceeded to beat up Riser continuously. Riser, although is attacking him back, is losing. Any powerful attack he would dish out would get weakened.

Riser jumped back and took out the Phoenix Tears from his pocket. "Hahahaha, once I apply this, you'll never stop me!" He proceeds to apply it to his wound on his left arm, which sizzled the started burning him. "Ahhhhhhh! It burns! It burns!"

"While you were scared shitless in the dark, I took the liberty of switching your Phoenix Tears with Holy Water. So, tell me, how does it feel?"

"It burns! It burns! Make it fucking stop!"

"You know what? No. Oi, Issei, do your thing."

"Yes, Kuro-san!" _'Okay, it's like what he said. Charge it up and let it out in one big bang.'_

**_'Don't worry, you will succeed.'_**

_'Thanks, Ddraig.'_

"BOOST x6!" He charged forward towards Riser. He punched Riser and shouted, "EXPLOSION!" He released all of his Boosted Gear's stored energy in the form of another punch to Riser's face, which the man flying back. "BOOSTED DRAGON FIST!" He punched Riser in the gut, sending him crashing to the ground. Issei was exhausted and sat on the ground, catching his breath. "A..low-class devil defeated you. I hope you think...about it, huh Riser." He passed out.

Meanwhile, Riser was regenerating his injuries after his fight with Issei. _'That kid did a number on me. I can't believe I was beaten by a low-class brat. Unacceptable. Unforgiveable! I shall finish him right now and keep Rias to myself.' _

"Tsk tsk tsk, he passed out and Riser isn't even out yet."

_'Oh no, not him! Not now.' _Riser felt something wet on his face, which startled him. "What the hell!" He looked to see a still-grinning Kuro holding his sake bottle upside down. "Oh no, uh ah y-yeah?"

"I need to talk to you...and possibly a few other things."

"Uh, yeah sure, why not?"

"First, wait a minute, don't move." Kuro took his sword out and stabbed his knee. Riser screamed and attempted to take it out but Kuro's glare stopped him from doing so. Kuro then smashed the bottle over Riser's head, breaking the bottle (obviously). "Shut your mouth, boy."

"Y-yes, s-sir."

"Good. First thing, don't bother Rias with unnecessary bullshit again."

"O-okay."

"Second, don't abuse your peerage. Third, drop the "I am superior to everyone because of my so-called superior abilities" deal. Because, that's gonna lead you nowhere. Do that again and I promise you, the lowest of the low can and will kick your ass. Fourth, and this is going with our deal, your peerage, including your sister, will no longer serve you and will join me. Fifth, take away their brainwashing. It's not cool. And lastly..."

"Y-yes?"

"...could you..fear us...right now?"

"W-wh-what?"

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Do you smell something?"

It was a weird question, but Riser could sure smell something. It's smelled sweet, almost as if it was a perfume, no, it smelled much more sweeter than that. The next thing he knew, his eyes felt heavy and closed them.

Kuro took his sword, wiped the blood off it, and sheathed it, then walked away. "Vali, let's go." Vali followed him while Grayfia announced, "RISER, HIMSELF, HAS RETIRED! THE CHALLENGERS WIN!" The audience was silent. None could either clap, cheer, or shout. Kuro woke Issei up, who was still drained from his usage of his Sacred Gear.

"Issei, get Rias quickly."

"Yes.", the recently awakened Issei said as he grabbed Rias and carried her in a bridal position and ran to the magic circle that Kuro already set up. "3...2...1...and now.", Kuro said as they disappeared.

Silence...until they heard a deafening scream. Everyone was frantically searching for the source until they realized and looked at Riser, and what they saw shocked and scared them.

Riser was screaming and flailing his arms while crying. But what frightened them wasn't the sight that he was screaming, no, it was his tears.

They were tears of...**blood**.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it took so long to do this and this is probably my longest chapter so far. Managed to make Kuro scary here. Why did I do that? Don't ask. Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own High School DxD, just my OCs only.**


	10. Chapter 10: Another Story Begins

High School DxD: Fallen Redemption

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 10: Another Story Begins

"A week passed since that incident with Riser. Well, now they remember who I am again and would think twice about messing with me. Also, because of what happened, Riser went insane due to what I pulled on him. He claimed to see a yellow-eyed demon and a dragon alongside it, eating the shit out of him. That is actually an effect of something I kinda developed 80 years ago. It's actually a hallucinogenic perfume drug known as Sweet Nightmare, yeah nice oxymoron ain't it. Its aroma puts the victim to sleep, then causes severe hallucinations based on their worst fears, and like I said, it's a drug. So, it's sure that the victim may or may not be addicted to it. Well, that depends on the person though, regardless of whether they're masochistic or not. Side effects may include bleeding eyes, like what happened last chapter, sudden masochistic tendencies, eventual addiction, may have a fear of everything (will disappear within two days), uncontrolled urination and defecation (so they need diapers), sudden mental regression, and so on and so forth. So, how did he get it? I may have mixed it with the...Holy Water he put on himself...and the process...figure it out.

Raynare is still refusing my attempts to make her come back to the team, saying that she needs a break and be a normal person. That explanation is invalid due to her _not _being normal and all, but I try to at least respect her decision. But somehow, I've been noticing that she's been avoiding Issei every time we're at school. Issei, on the other hand, has been unsuccessful in talking with her...alone. I understand that he needs to apologize but Ray's still...how should I put this, emotionally unprepared to face him. Issei is happy he got Rias back, but he still, let me repeat, _still _can't confess that he loves her, and I think that she knows that. In fact everyone at the ORC knows that. I told him, and probably gave him the idea that he should talk to Ray about this.

In spite of the thing with her and Issei, Ray is enjoying her time with her adopted family. They're always there to take care of her, and make her happy. Although, I know that she won't replace their dead daughter but at least they are happy with the changes and happy they could make Ray happy. She also grew close with her adopted older sister, bonding if they have any time. Maybe, that's why she won't come back. Probably, she'll come to Azazel and ask him to erase the memory of being a Fallen Angel so she could live as a normal Human staying with a normal human family. But, since she's still a Fallen Angel, she may be a target for Kokabiel, who's flaunting around with his stolen Excaliburs. Well, that was the info that my "newly" Fallen Angel informants told me, so I could hide them from that idiot. Let me tell you, my audience, a tiny secret: the Fallen Angel informants are none other than Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt, who I rescued them from being obliterated by the Gremory Red-Head Chick and Baraqiel's little shrine girl. Yeah, didn't expect that huh. I didn't tell anyone about this, not even Azazel.

Vali, well, is still being Vali. A complete asshole. A very sneaky complete asshole. He's been acting very suspicious lately, sneaking around, disappearing when we need him and appearing when we, at times, don't. I asked him, but he instantly shrugs it off as some minor coincidence. I talked to Azazel about this, but he seems to be more interested with Issei's "Dress Break" and hopes to test it out himself on well, obvious reasons. Fucking perv. The Satan Five, yes five, I'm aware there're four of 'em, but I still included Fia in it, they're somehow doing well. Fia got drunk...again, Zek has to stop his rampaging wife...again, Sera wants to make what happened a week before into a play, movie, or TV show...again, Aju is busy...again, and that other Great Satan that I don't see much in the Underworld not making himself known to me...again. So yeah, swell life. So, my great and wonderful audience, what else do you want me to talk about? Comment, ask, whatever you want to fucking do, just fucking do it. Now, if you excuse me, I gotta go to the Underworld to some Underwordly duties. Get it? Of course, you don't. I really have to go before someone sees me talking to myself, that someone would be..."

"What the FUCK are you doing?!"

"Nothing."

"I heard a whole shitload of talking and exposition."

"Uh, I was...talking to...a camera."

"Oh, okay. Just get down, we have a new member."

"Really?! Who?"

"Yeah, she'll introduce herself."

"Let me get my sake, and yeah, see you down Rias."

"Yeah, sure."

...

...

...

"Wait a minute, there's no camera in the ORC. Who was he talking to?"

"Rias! Why the hell do we have Riser's sister here?! You better fucking explain yourself and not with some bullshit haughty expression!"

"Nii-san, why is Kuro even here?"

**In another part of the city**

"I haven't been here for so long, Xenovia!"

"Whatever, let's do what we're supposed to do."

"First, I want to see Issei, and then..."

_'Why am I paired up with her?'_

**A/N: Yep, done. Will stop here for the meantime in order to advance both my Sekirei and Naruto fanfics. Seriously, need some reviews there too. Okay, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment with no bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I do not OWN High School DxD, just my OCs only.**


	11. Chapter 11: Tragedy

High School DxD: Fallen Redemption

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 11: Tragedy

"Yuuma-chan, we'll be home a bit late. Just wait for us, we have a surprise for you."

"Sure, Kaa-san."

"See you." And the door closed.

*RING* *RING* Yuuma's phone rang.

_'__It's him again. What does he want?' _"Kuro, what?"

_"Hey, Ray. You have anything to do?"_

"Uh, no."

_"Great! I'll be coming over...and uh the ORC will be coming along."_

"If this is about me coming back to join you and accepting forgiveness, I'll still need time to think about it."

_"This has nothing to do with anything about that. I tell you, it's different this time."_

"That's what you said last time...then you started to beg for me to come back."

_"No, I swear it's different this time. It's much more important than that. One more thing."_

"What?"

_"Expect more visitors." _He dropped the call.

**After a while**

A magic circle appeared and out came the ORC and unsurprisingly, Kuro, in his ninja-like outfit.

"Hey, long time, no see."

"It's only been two days."

"Yeah, that qualifies as long time. Also, aren't you gonna change 'forms'?"

"No."

"Okay then."

"Hi Asia-chan, Issei-kun, the rest of you...and is that Riser's sister?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you."

"Never mind. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Remember the time I told you about Kokabiel and what he's planning?"

"Yeah, and you got it from your 'anonymous' Fallen Angel informants."

"Well, you're all meeting them today. Also, you should be surprised." He raised his hand and formed a magic circle and the ones that came out shocked everybody, except Kuro.

"Kalawarner, Mittelt, Dohnaseek, you're all alive?", asked Yuuma, who was tearing up.

"In the flesh, Raynare-chan.", Kalawarner replied.

Yuuma responded by rushing over and hugging them, crying in joy that she was reunited. They accepted and hugged back, along with Mittelt crying as well.

"How were they alive?", Rias asked.

"Yeah, about that..." Kuro pulled his sake from seemingly out of nowhere and bit off the cork, spat it out, and started drinking. "...when you fired your Power of Destruction at them, I saved them at the last second, leaving their afterimages behind."

"That still doesn't explain the feathers found after you rescued them."

"I carried a big bag of black feathers I collected as well as a little bit of theirs along with the pile."

"You planned this out, didn't you?"

"Yeah, including the deal with Ray."

The doorbell rang.

"Ray, just continue your sobby moment. I'll get the door." He opened the door, only to see Azazel outside.

"Yo."

"Shut up and get in."

"Right."

The other Fallen Angels stopped their moment and stared at their leader. The Devils glared at him.

"Yo."

"Where's Baraqiel?"

"He'll be late."

"WHAT?! THAT BASTARD IS COMING HERE?!", Akeno yelled."

"I invited him here. He wants to talk things with you."

"I will never talk to someone like him."

"Whether you like it or not, he's coming here."

"Right on."

"Azazel, shut up, unless you want me talking about your 'experiment' to recreate Issei's Dress Break."

"Noooooooooo."

The four fallen angels sweatdropped at their leader's antics.

"Azazel-sama, we're sorry for what happened at the church.", Dohnaseek began.

"We thought we could gain your respect.", Kalawarner continued.

"And help Raynare-san with her goal.", Mittelt finished.

"That alright, all is forgiven. Let's start anew. Anyway, it was Kokabiel that put that idea into her head and commanded Ray-chan to do such things."

"About Kokabiel, hmm?", Kuro reminded.

"Oh, right. Some time ago, Kokabiel stole three Excaliburs from one of the churches in Rome and is plotting to start another Great War."

"According to the three here, he's being assisted by stray exorcist Freed Zelan, perhaps you've heard of him..."

The devils and fallen angels nodded.

"...and Valper Galilei, an ex-Grigori."

"Kokabiel just came back three days ago and hid in a church somewhere not far from Kuoh Academy."

"Of course, the Church retaliated by sending their own exorcists, both Excalibur wielders as well. I'm sure that Kiba here wants some payback."

They looked towards Kiba, who had a dark look to his face.

"I'll take that as a yes. The exorcists are already here, and I believe that Issei is familiar with one of them."

"Huh? Who?"

"You don't remember do you? Well, fuck it. You'll see."

A loud siren was heard all throughout the house, putting everyone on high alert.

"DANGER! DANGER! A TEXT MESSAGE HAS BEEN DETECTED!", a high pitched robotic sound was heard.

"THREAT DEACTIVATED. SAFE TO VIEW, KAGEYAMA."

They looked towards Kuro who was checking his phone. "What? I wanted to make my phone sound badass."

"Says you.", Yuuma deadpanned.

**Nighttime**

Many things have sure happened in Yuuma's life, some of it unexpected by the way. Being reunited with her fellow fallen angel friends, whom she thought were dead, was one of them. Although it's a shame that Issei couldn't talk to her, and she couldn't as well. Perhaps they weren't yet ready for their reconciliation, maybe another time. She bid farewell to them as the visitors left her house via magic circle some hours ago. She now waits for her foster family to come home and find out what her surprise was waiting to be unveiled.

*RING* *RING*

Her phone rang. "Hello."

_"Is this Yuuma Amano?"_, a man asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

_"This is Officer Kurosaki. Your family has been involved in an accident earlier."_

Her eyes widened. This must not be happening right now. "No, this is a joke right?"

_"I assure you, this is not a joke."_

"A-are they okay?" _'No. This isn't happening, right? Right?!'_

_"Your sister is recovering from her injuries, but..."_

"But?"

_"Your parents...they did not make it, I'm sorry."_

Her world stopped. Tears rolled down face. She dropped her phone.

_"Hello? Miss Amano?"_

She cried heavily. A magic circle appeared on her body, releasing dark energy like never before. As she let more of her feelings out, a dark pillar of energy emerged from the magic circle. Everything and everyone in the supernatural world sensed it, including Azazel himself.

**With Azazel**

"No way, this reading is off the charts. That can't be..."it", right? I gotta tell Kuro."

**Underworld**

"So, Karla, Xue, ready to come back?"

"Yeah, it's boring to be here. Riser's strong but is an idiot with women.", Xuelan commented.

"So, how is he?"

"He's recovering, just don't let him see you or Issei-san.", Karlamine informed.

"Or saying, 'Dragon'.", Mira added.

"Who invited you?"

"No one, just wanted to come with you. I hate that guy."

"Oh, so you're one of the girls that were brainwashed, so how's freedom?"

"Fucking great. Also, not just me, them too." She pointed to the people behind her.

He saw the rest of Riser's peerage, except Yubelluna, standing right there, waiting for him.

"Thank you, Kuro-sama. We will fight for you, please take care of us!", they all shouted.

_'Would you look at that? A harem of girls just for me, entrusted by that idiot's deal.'_

A loud farting sounding was heard, then it stopped. Karlamine and Xuelan looked towards Kuro, who was checking his phone. "What? I just wanted to make my phone sound awesome."

_'Says you.'_, they all thought.

"What, Azazel? Done experimenting?"

_"...No, not that. But this is something even important."_

"Yeah, what?"

_"Get to Raynare's house now!"_

"Calm down, man. She's okay."

_"You don't understand! The seal...her seal..."_

"What about it?"

_"It broke."_

"Oh, fuck me in the ass..."

**A/N: I know what I said earlier, but I couldn't resist writing this chapter. I'm writing the Naruto one right now and I'm starting the Sekirei one and planning the Kill la Kill one. So, what was Raynare's seal all about? What was about it that made Azazel worried and Kuro as well. Read, Review, Comment, and Critic without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**Reminder: I don't own High School DxD, I own my OCs only.**


	12. Chapter 12: Light and Darkness

High School DxD: Fallen Redemption

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 12: Light and Darkness

**Underworld**

"Azazel! What the fuck happened with Ray?! Something went on with her, right?!"

_"I don't know! Michael's freaking out right now! Why don't you go and figure it out?"_

"Yeah." He dropped the call. Kuro dialed his phone. "Yo, you three."

_"Kuro-san, what was that energy? It seems to be coming from Raynare's house."_

_'Oh fuck.' _"Where are you then, Dohn?"

_"We're right here, in front of her house along with Rias Gremory and her peerage, and some Devil named Sona."_

"Then, if you're there, why aren't y'all getting in and helping her out?!"

_"The energy thing is too powerful for us...maybe you can get in and help her out. We don't want to be vaporized by this power or whatever it is."_

"Lazy assholes.", Kuro mumbled.

_"We heard that."_

"Fine. Just hang tight, we'll be there."

_"We?"_

He dropped the call. "Okay, do you all wanna come with me or what?" He summoned his sake and started drinking.

All of them raised their hands in confirmation. "Well, looks like they're all coming. You should accept, it would break them if you didn't.", Karlamine stated.

"Well then, le-"

"WAIT!"

"I thought you're scared of me, huh Yubelluna? Why the change?", he said without looking back and opened up a magic circle.

"I-I-I'm s-still scared of you, b-but y-you'll never k-know when you need me. A-and I realized how m-much I didn't really l-like Riser-sama."

"You know what? I really don't care what your use to me is, but I guarantee that your life will be much, much better when I'm around. That goes for all of you, since I already removed the Evil Pieces and gave the-"

"Correction: you threw them one by one at Riser, with the Queen Piece much harder than the rest.", Xuelan reminded.

"Okay, I admit. I was drunk."

"No, you weren't. You were perfectly sober that time. I know when you're drunk, Kuro."

"Oh, shut up and get going. Stand perfectly still and fasten your seatbelts, and make sure you all didn't drink or eat anything before this thing. This teleportation seal is a hundred times faster than the ones you're used to. Any questions?"

"Here, Kuro-sama."

"LET'S GO!" He activated the magic circle and teleported the girls and himself.

**Yuuma's house, well, in front of it actually**

A magic circle appeared and out came Kuro and the girls. Kuro vomited on the ground. "That...is the last time I'm doing that again...fuck that really sucks."

"Oh, you're all here...what are they doing here?", ased Rias.

"They're tagging along."

"And then, what's that?" She pointed her thumb to whatever was behind her.

"What's wha...oh bend me over and fuck me hard...", Kuro sighed as he looked at the house he and the others visited that morning. It looks pretty much the same except for that dark energy pillar rising into the sky and the ominous pressure surrounding it...caused by the emotional release of a certain fallen angel. "Should've made the seal stronger then..."

"What is going on?"

"This is supposed to be classified by the Three Factions and certain members of the so-called 'supernatural world'...or at least that's what they like to call it anyway...but I'll explain it later...Here goes.." Kuro rushed to the door, hoping to find Raynare.

**Yuuma's house, inside**

"Ray! Ray! Where are you?!", yelled Kuro. But all he heard was crying, so he struggled to find while dealing with the insane amount of pressure emitting from her. When he did find her, he was shocked by the sight, Raynare, in her Yuuma form, slumped by the corner of the living room with two black clawed gauntlets covering her arms with a black aura surrounding her. She was still crying, unconsciously making the pressure stronger than before. "Ray! Stop this right now!", he said as he slowly approached her.

"I can't...stop it...I don't want to.", she replied.

"You're gonna hurt everyone, including me."

"No, they're dead because of me...it's because I existed."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I was supposed to die! But you...why did you save me?! Why?!"

"I...I can't tell you. It's classified. But, if you stop this, we can all talk about it tomorrow."

"No. Stay away. Stay away...from me."

"Never."

"I said...STAY AWAY!" The energy pushed forward, knocking Kuro back into the wall. "See? I'm nothing, but a monster. A monster who should be killed!"

"No...you're...not...", he grunted as he was getting back up.

"I don't deserve to live...please, kill me..."

"No! I won't let you die, even if I am your opponent!" He unsheathed his katana, which glowed white. "And I'll end this right now, Sacred Gear or not!"

"S-sacred G-ge-gear?"

"ILLUMINATE!", he shouted as he raised his katana up, its glow shining bright, blinding Raynare temporarily and also dispelling some of the dark aura. He rushed forward, sword in hand, as if preparing to strike. The aura reformed and sent out multiple tendrils, intending to stop Kuro from reaching her. He slashed the tendrils, dispelling it completely. More begin to come at him, but he dodged them all, getting closer and closer to his goal. With a battle cry, he slashed the aura, splitting it open, revealing a shocked Raynare. "Stop this NOW!"

"Kuro..." Just then, a black shadow blade came out of the gauntlet and stabbed Kuro in the chest. "...NO!"

"Tch. This had to happen to me...shit. But...if I can't stop you, then...there is one way to end this.", he said as he got to her.

"Please...stop...you'll die.", Raynare pleaded, tearing up.

Kuro dropped his katana and placed his right hand at the back of her head. "This...is...it." He pulled her head and kissed her in the lips. Raynare was surprised by this and attempted to pull away but went with it anyway. Then it got a little bit further when they started using their tongues. She moaned due to the kiss and held him as well. While all of this is happening, the shadow blade disappeared and her gauntlets shattered, the aura fading away along with the pressure. The dark pillar also disappeared, making everything normal again.

**Outside the house**

Everyone celebrated Kuro's victory, especially Riser's former peerage, which some of them have gotten attracted to him. Sona was wondering what Kuro said about something confidential to the Three Factions. _'I better ask Onee-san about this.' _She then summoned a magic circle and disappeared.

**Somewhere else, in a church, to be specific**

"It seems that Fallen Bitch's seal broke. It seems your plan worked."

"Hmph. Taking away loved ones is something I could be proud of, but nonetheless, how are the Excaliburs?"

"It's going well. With the two exorcists coming here, Valper and I can just steal them to further our plans."

"Do not take them too lightly, we don't want to attract the attention of that blasted half-demon, Kuro."

"Heh, if he comes, then I'll just kill him! I haven't killed a demon before, I wonder what their blood tastes like. I bet it's delicious."

"Freed."

"Okay, fine. Whatever you say, Kokabiel. But if he comes here with that bitch, I ain't holding back."

"Agreed."

**A/N: Alright, Chapter 12 is done, bitches...Okay. So, what kind of sword is Kuro's katana? Why is it emitting light? What were the gauntlets that were covering Raynare's arms? Why did Kuro say Sacred Gear? Why did he also say it's confidential? So many questions that I don't need to know. So many questions that I don't wanna answer. If you wanna ask questions, do it. Okay, Read, Review, Comment, and Critic without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own High School DxD. I own my OCs. Period.**


End file.
